Heartbreak Pity
by CandyCaner
Summary: Piper and Prue fume over the recent argument with their beaus, but that becomes the last thing on their minds. Warnings inside. Updated for Author's Note
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This story takes place during the episode "Heartbreak City" after Prue and Piper got into it with Jack and Dan at P3.

**Warnings**: F/F, incest.

Please review and enjoy! :)

--

"I cannot believe Jack. Who the hell does he think he is?" Prue Halliwell stormed through the Halliwell Manor's doors, her younger sister Piper right at her heels.

"Jack? What about Dan?" Piper retaliated, both of them sitting on the couch in the conservatory. "We're out on a _date_, and he accuses me of being in love with someone else!"

"Totally out of line," Prue added, crossing her arms.

Piper sighed heavily. "We're better off without them."

"Certainly not worth crying over."

"I have never hated someone so much in my entire life," Piper complained, shaking her head.

"Me either," Prue agreed.

The sisters sat in a moment of silence, fuming in the abrupt anger that had overcome them. Piper seethed over Dan's quick argument of Piper still being in love with her former beau Leo, whom she hadn't thought about (that) much during her new relationship with Dan. But Piper could see Dan's point. Another sigh escaped the younger Halliwell. "Although I have to admit," Piper said. "Some of the things Dan said were kinda true." Prue looked at her sister with curiosity. "I do think about Leo... sometimes."

Prue looked away from Piper and confessed her side of things concerning Jack. "Hm, Jack wasn't wrong when he said I was on the rebound," the elder sister admitted.

Piper shook her head in confusion. "Still, it's all so weird. One minute the four of us are laughing and having a great time..." Piper began.

"And the next, we're all acting like we hate each other," Prue replied, finishing Piper's thought. 'What if it had something to do with...' Prue mused to herself, but her own thought sounded strange to her that she was too embarrassed to even bring it up to her sister. Instead, Prue only let out a small groan.

However, Piper knew that Prue was pondering over something and couldn't help but wonder what about. "What?"

"I-I-I was just..." Prue stammered. "Thinking..." she continued, turning to face Piper, "about Drazi."

Piper shook her head again and rolled her eyes in disbelief. "No way," she clarified. "He couldn't have had anything to do with this; we vanquished him."

Though Prue wasn't going to give in, she didn't argue back, and then leaned her body into Piper's chest. "Jack's scum," she whined childishly, grabbing Piper's arm to wrap it around her middle.

"So is Dan," Piper responded, resting her head on Prue's.

Prue caressed the skin of Piper's arm, enjoying the feel of her sister's soft skin. "Are you scum?" she asked, again in the innocent voice.

"No, I'm not scum," Piper answered, smiling at her sister's immature pouting.

"I knew you weren't," Prue concluded, while both of them giggled, the rage they had both felt fading away for the time being.

Once the sisters had finished their fit of laughter, they sat in silence, admiring each others company. Prue continued to stroke her fingers along the flesh of her sibling, and she could her the steady heartbeat while she lay upon Piper's chest.

Feeling a sudden rush of emotion that made her heart flutter, Piper shivered. The older Halliwell felt the younger one's body shake underneath her. "Piper?" Prue inquired, releasing Piper's arm and moving away from her body. "What was that?" she asked with concern.

Piper's heart raced, faster than she'd ever felt it go before. "I-I don't know..." she said, sounding breathless. "It was like... something just... hit me," she tried to explain, her hands cupping the place above her heart.

Prue's eyes widened in uncertainty. "Was it a demon? Piper, what is it?"

The racing of her heart steadied and a blaze of heat surrounded the organ, and Piper's eyes softened, realizing what was happening. "Piper...?" Prue asked softly, noticing Piper's quick change of expression.

"Prue," Piper whispered tenderly before crawling over to her and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Prue's eyes widened even more in shock, but the way that Piper kissed sent the surprised feeling out of her system. Piper's hands made their way through the wool jacket that wrapped around Prue's shoulders and found the woman's breasts. Piper's thumbs traced around Prue's taut nipples, causing the older woman to pull away from the kiss. "Piper!" she gasped, trying to control her heavy breathing.

"What?" Piper asked innocently, smiling like nothing unnatural had happened.

With her mind and heart running at such a quick rate, the elder Halliwell found it hard to concentrate. "We... we can't do this..." Prue said softly. "I think you're under some kind of spell..."

The smile broadened across Piper's face. "Or maybe," she objected, lowering her head to Prue's collar bone, "I'm just falling in love."

"Uh..." Prue hummed, unable to speak as Piper suckled the strip of skin, somehow knowing that that was one of Prue's deepest pleasure points. "Damn it, Piper..." Prue moaned, biting her lip. Finally, getting ahold of herself, Prue shouted, "Piper, wait!"

She stopped, looking up at Prue in confusion. "We..." Prue began, a smirk forming on her face, "should probably take this upstairs, shouldn't we?"

The broad grin returned to Piper's face as she pulled away from Prue. They both walked up the stairs and entered Prue's bedroom in unison.

Prue walked all the way to the bed, while Piper closed the door, locking it just after its closing. Prue's eyebrows arched in interest. "Just taking precautions," Piper informed smugly.

"Piper, are you sure--"

"Positive," she said before Prue could finish. "Now take off your clothes."

Prue used her telekinesis to let one of her dress straps fall from her shoulder. Then, teasingly, she did it to the other, which let the entire dress fall to the floor, leaving Prue in only her underwear and high heels.

Piper smirked at the sight of Prue's glorious skin and her beautiful breasts. "Lie on the bed," Piper commanded. Prue did as she was told; she kicked off her heels first, and then rested on her bed, her legs spread slightly.

Piper lifted her brown shirt over her head, discarding it onto the floor. Then she, like Prue, only she had to do it manually, pushed the straps of her dress down her shoulders, letting the apparel fall. Unlike Prue, Piper wore a bra as well as her underwear and shoes. She slipped out of her shoes, and reached around to her back to undo the lacy undergarment. There was a snap, and then Piper's chest was bare to Prue's green eyes. "Oh, Piper..." Prue moaned in awe, taking in her sister's stunning figure. 'No wonder she has two men after her,' Prue thought silently.

"Like what you see?" Piper asked, her voice coated with seduction. She strode closer to the bed, then slinked over Prue, her lips inches from Prue's.

"Yes," Prue breathed, inhaling her sister's scent. "Kiss me, Piper," she pled quietly.

The younger Halliwell slowly kissed her sister, affection and lust smearing their blissful moans. Their tongues wrapped together, tasting each other. While they were hypnotized by their kisses, Prue's hand reached to cup Piper's breast, fondling it delicately. Prue swallowed down Piper's groan and continued to squeeze the mound tenderly. Piper answered back with her own touching along her older sister's chest. "Oh, Piper!" Prue cried, breathing shallowly.

Piper trailed her mouth down Prue's body, stopping at her covered pussy. "Are you wet, Prue?" Piper teased.

Smiling and rolling her eyes, Prue responded, "What do you think?"

Using her fingers, Piper pulled Prue's panties down easily. "Prue..." Piper moaned, taking in the scent of her sister's sweet spot. Eyeing Prue as she knelt down, Piper licked along the glistening slit, tasting her sister's sweet juices.

Prue's body shook in pleasure. "Piper!" she cried out again, her fingers clutching the blanket beneath her.

Piper's tongue trailed along the opening, each time going deeper and deeper. She lingered over the small clit of her sister, nibbling on it as she listened to Prue's whimpers and groans.

Breathing wildly, Prue could feel herself come closer and closer to her orgasm. "Piper, please!" she screamed, her fists tightening the blanket with all her might. Piper bit down on Prue's clit gently and suckled on the small organ until Prue's body arched off of the bed and she let out a beautiful cry, wetness spilling onto the bed and Piper's face. "Oh... Jesus, Piper..." Prue moaned, unclenching her fists and breathing closer to normally. "Come here."

Smiling again, Piper lapped up the remaining spots of Prue's cum, and kissed up Prue's body all the way to her mouth. Prue, much to Piper's surprise, flipped them over so that she was on top and forced her tongue into Piper's mouth. "Mmm!" Piper let out in surprise, but gave in to Prue's intense lock. She could feel her underwear slip down her legs and off of her feet, most likely from Prue's power. Piper pulled away, catching her breath, and whispered, "That's cheating."

Prue shook her head. "No, it's not," she protested in the same childish voice from before. Prue positioned her legs inbetween Piper's and pushed herself into Piper's newly revealed groin. The friction between them caused both of them to gasp, electricity flowing through their veins.

"Prue..." Piper moaned, feeling her own wetness clashing into Prue's.

"What, honey?" Prue asked slyly, smirking.

"Fuck me," she begged, grinning back.

"Gladly." Prue ground herself into Piper, and they continued to gasp and moan. Piper arched herself into Prue, their bodies forming like one. Prue pushed harder, making their clits hit, and the sisters both cried out in satisfaction.

"I-I'm almost there!" Piper cried, her arms and legs wrapping around Prue.

Prue nodded in agreement and thrusted harder into Piper, their bodies so close, so together. Breathing heavily, it was hard for either of them to focus. "Uh... uh... Piper..." Prue groaned, gasping.

"Yes... yes, Prue!" Piper screamed, pushing into her older sister.

Finally, their bodies reached their brink, and they both came together. They groaned and tried to catch their breath, looking into each other's eyes, sweat trickling down their faces. Prue was the first to smile, then Piper followed, letting the orgasm fade away. "That was amazing," Prue whispered.

Piper nodded in agreement, keeping her legs and arms still wrapped around Prue. "I could stay like this forever," Piper said, then kissed her sister with the same passion as before.

When they pulled away, Prue smirked and asked, "What about Leo and Dan?"

Piper giggled. "Well... for right now, I'd say... screw them."

Prue laughed, too, and they kissed tenderly once more.


	2. Author's Note

Thank you to all who have favorited this story and reviewed so far! It means so much. :)

I forgot to mention this previously in the story, so I'll just make an author's note about it. If you're interested in having another Prue/Piper story written, let me know! I've been working on other stories, so my own creativity and inspiration for Prue/Piper fics is lacking.

However, if you've watched an episode lately and you think, "Damn... they should totally just make out/fuck right there..." ;) Or something along those lines happens, don't be afraid to ask me if I can work some magic and make your Charmed fantasy happen!

**KEEP IN MIND!**  
My main strength is Piper and Prue stories because I think they had the best chemistry and connection on the show (and they're so darn adorable and sexy), so it's possible that if you want another pairing that's NOT Prue/Piper, I may not do it... It depends.

I'll read and consider reviews and emails. Minds I cannot read. So you'll have to type to me what you want. ;)

Thank you for reading!

- CandyCaner


End file.
